Le fourchelang peut troubler !
by Haganemaru
Summary: Hermione est persuadée d’une chose… Le Fourchelang peut être sexy et elle est décidée à le prouver. L’aide inattendue de Blaise Zabini lui fournit le cobaye adéquat en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Si tu n’en peux plus, Malfoy… accroche toi à moi


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Toujours ma fidèle Tamaki, merci à elle malgré un esclavagisme très poussé XD

**Genre** : Humour/SoftYaoi/OS

**Pairing** : Harry X Draco / Ron x Hermione

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Hermione est persuadée d'une chose… Le Fourchelang peut être sexy. Malgré l'air dubitatif de Ron et le regard blanc de Harry, elle est décidée à le prouver. L'aide inattendue de Blaise Zabini lui fournit le « cobaye » adéquat en la personne de Draco Malfoy. « Si tu n'en peux plus, Malfoy… accroche toi à moi »

**Note de l'auteur **: C'était parti en lisant « **Fringue par fringue** » de **coqcigrue** que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et que je recommande où dedans, Draco dit ceci : « _… je suis sûr que je pourrais jouir sans être touché rien qu'en entendant cette voix là siffler à mon oreille..._ ». Donc, je peux que la remercier de m'avoir inspiré « ça » à cause d'une phrase :P

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

- Je te dis que non !

- Et moi, je te dis que si !

La conversation hautement intelligente se déroulait dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque de Poudlard où les septièmes années se retrouvaient assez souvent en vue des examens de fin d'année. Les ASPIC détermineraient leur possible futur et maintenant que le mage noir le plus terrifiant pour les uns, chiant et collant pour un certain survivant, était mort, ils pouvaient parfaitement se concentrer sur les études.

Tout s'était déroulé avec une incroyable rapidité en fin de sixième année, lorsque sous les yeux ébahis d'un Harry stupéfixé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, il avait assisté à une réunion au « sommet » pour le moins étrange. Que Draco Malfoy soit dans la même pièce que le célèbre directeur de Poudlard pouvait être commun, mais qu'avec lui se trouve Severus Rogue en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy, là, ça devenait inquiétant. Que ces deux adultes conversent avec Dumbledore comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date avait figé Harry encore plus, surtout lorsqu'Albus avait ri un peu avant de rendre la mobilité au pauvre Survivant sur le cul qui sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, tétanisant les « Méchants Mangemorts » présents dans la pièce.

Savoir que les Malfoy étaient des espions l'avait plus que surpris, surtout en apprenant que Draco l'était à son tour. Sachant que le rôle du jeune homme était de tuer Dumbledore, il y avait de quoi surprendre plus d'un sorcier « blanc ». Seulement, refusant que son fils soit chargé de la mort de Dumbledore, Lucius avait jailli à son tour et prévint ainsi l'attaque plus qu'imminente du Mage noir.

Le combat devint ensuite un long moment flou pour Harry, gouverné par sa rancœur envers l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, il ne s'était « réveillé » de ce semi-coma que deux mois après dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec un Draco Malfoy blessé à la jambe à sa droite, un Severus Rogue à sa gauche en pleine forme mais lui-même immobilisé par un sortilège avec la certitude d'avoir tué Voldemort…

Cela va sans dire que Harry ne passa pas sa convalescence calmement au vu des piques qu'il recevait des deux Serpentard qui se faisaient souvent visiter par un Lucius Malfoy toujours aussi hautain envers Harry.

- Je te dis que non ! lâcha Ron.

- Et moi, je t'assure que si ! s'énerva Hermione.

La conversation avait commencé entre Hermione et Ron, assis l'un en face de l'autre en pleine révision pour le cours de Potion. La jeune femme avait remonté sa masse indisciplinée de cheveux bruns sur sa nuque en un chignon maladroit, coiffure qui comportait une plume blanche glissée là par Harry à son insu, après tout, il s'amusait comme il pouvait. Le col légèrement entrouvert d'Hermione dévoilait le pendentif en or posé contre sa peau, un phœnix offert à tous les membres de l'ordre bien que pour les hommes, le bijou soit sous la forme d'une chevalière.

Ron était presque affalé contre la table de bois, dos à la fenêtre, il était celui qui souffrait le plus des rayons du soleil persistant en ces temps tièdes. En bras de chemise roulés au-dessus de ses coudes, la cravate dénouée qui laissait voir son cou, on ne pouvait nier les conséquences de la guerre sur le corps de ses combattants. Son bras gauche gardait une longue cicatrice qu'il s'était récolté en détournant un couteau empoisonné du dos de Harry, tétanisant ce dernier lorsque le roux avait chuté à ses côtés. Harry savait très bien qu'Hermione avait toujours sa propre cicatrice à la jambe qui avait été brisée lors de sa chute dans la forêt interdite au cours d'un combat contre un Mangemort. La jeune femme marchait normalement, mais par temps froid, boitait légèrement, rendant à moitié fou de convoitise les mâles de Poudlard avec ce léger déhanché que cela occasionnait.

Le rouquin regarda une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de détourner le regard vers son ami de toujours, son frère de cœur, Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait légèrement changé après ce combat contre le Lord. Une cicatrice barrait son sourcil gauche alors que son regard vert, si célèbre restait voilé par ses lunettes. La touche d'innocence qui les illuminait de milles feux avait disparu mais la joie et la vie revenaient de plus en plus dans ses prunelles. Harry souriait beaucoup moins qu'avant et avait développé un goût taquin et narquois propre à un Serpentard, ce que Ron lui reprochait légèrement, se faisant à chaque fois répondre un « J'aurais dû y aller après tout » qui le faisait bouder.

Non, son pote n'était pas un animal à sang froid, merde !

- Allez Harry, tiens avec moi !

- Ron… soupira celui-ci.

- Non, je te dis, c'est la vérité, c'est troublant !

- Hermione, le Fourchelang ne peux pas troubler, c'est… c'est… dégoûtant ! siffla Ron.

- Harry, tu ne penses pas que ce langage est troublant ?

- Bin, étant donné que je parle « normalement » pour moi, je n'ai jamais entendu un autre le parler… Ah si, Tom, mais disons qu'avec sa tronche, c'est tout sauf excitant…

- … yeurk ! gémit Ron. Harry, tu viens de me couper l'appétit là !

- Ce serait une première ! se moqua Hermione. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut troubler et exciter quelqu'un si tu lui parles à l'oreille en Fourchelang.

- Hermione ! soupira Harry. Qui veux-tu que je trouble ainsi ? Une fille ? Elle va se pâmer sur mes yeux, sur « Ta cicatrice à l'arcade qui fait bad boy, c'est si… sexyyyyy ». gémit-il avec une voix de fausset et en battant des paupières, action qui fit rire ses deux amis.

- Ha… Harry… oh dieu, c'est dur ça, mec.

- Non, ce qui est dur c'est « Alors, Harry Potter, il parait que tu as des cicatrices sur le corps… peut-être que je peux te les soigner… avec ma langue » ça c'est le plus horrible.

La tonalité trop langoureuse et chaude pour être normale acheva Ron qui s'écroula sur son parchemin alors qu'Hermione s'essuyait les yeux d'une main tremblante. C'était vrai que tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient donnés le mot pour charmer Harry depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais personne n'arrivait à atteindre le brun que les périodes de « rut » comme il les appelait, faisaient fuir. Entre ça et les prises de bec avec les Serpentard, l'ambiance était étrange dans les couloirs.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un que tu ne troubles pas de ta présence ! Rien que pour faire l'expérience… soupira Hermione.

- Qui ? Qui serait capable de résister à mon « charme ravageur », mon « sourire ténébreux » et ma « magie si troublante et chaude » ?

- Et les chevilles, ça va après tout ça ?

La voix qui coupa leurs rires venait de derrière l'étagère à leur droite, grave et moqueuse, ils pouvaient déjà en déduire la maison à laquelle elle appartenait. Une haute silhouette se dessina les regardant avec un sourire narquois. Blaise Zabini, officiellement à Serpentard, officieusement meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, jeune homme hautain, méprisant et sarcastique, le Sang-Pur par excellence. Un sourire déformant ses lèvres pleines, le jeune homme noir se déhancha un instant en s'appuyant contre la table des trois Gryffondor, posant successivement son regard noir sur les trois sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? lâcha d'une voix mauvaise Ron.

- Du calme La Belette, j'ai juste entendu la conversation hautement intéressante… D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec Weasley ! prévint-il.

- Je vous dis que non ! soupira la jeune sorcière.

- Je maintiens que c'est pas sexy ni troublant.

- Et alors ? demanda Hermione. On essaie ? Tu te dévoues pour que Harry te charme ?

- Quoi ? s'écria celui-ci. Il n'en est pas question !

- Oh Salazar, non, pas moi ! répondit Blaise avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Mais tu as une idée... comprit Hermione.

- Effectivement… Je vous le ramène et on voit si « Saint Potter » peut vraiment troubler quelqu'un avec son Fourchelang.

- Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Très bien. Ce soir, vingt heures trente à la tour d'astronomie. Lança la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! crièrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Shhhh !! siffla Madame Pince de son bureau.

- Désolés ! marmonnèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux Gryffondor sous le rictus narquois du Serpentard.

- Très bien ! conclut Blaise. A ce soir donc.

Dans un envol de robe, le jeune homme se détourna et s'éloigna, ignorant le regard attentif des trois Gryffondor qui se mirent à ricaner après une phrase de Harry disant : « Tu crois que faire voler sa robe comme ça en se détournant, c'est dans les gènes des Serpentard ? »

Restait à savoir qui Harry devrait troubler le soir même…

Et d'ailleurs…

- Hermione, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de faire ça ! J'aime pas parler Fouchelang moi !

- Allez, Harry !!! Fais-le pour moi…

- Non…

…………………

- Pitié Harry ! murmura Hermione une nouvelle fois en cours de Sortilège.

- Non ! marmonna Harry.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Mademoiselle Granger ! S'exclama le Professeur Flitwick, surpris par l'inattention de la jeune femme.

- Désolée Professeur…

………………….

- Allez Harry, je ferai tes devoirs pendant deux semaines ! supplia Hermione.

- Tu les fais déjà pour nous depuis la première année… remarqua Ron.

- S'il te plait Harry !

- Mademoiselle Granger, l'heure d'étude doit se passer en silence ! souffla la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue alors qu'il se positionnait derrière eux.

- Navrée professeur.

………………….

- Harry, si tu m'aimes, tu le feras ! décréta Hermione.

- 'mione… Ron t'aime… je t'aime en sœur…

- Donc, tu m'aimes… si tu m'aimes, tu veux mon bonheur !

- Mais en quoi le fait que je vais essayer de charmer quelqu'un avec le Fourchelang ferait ton bonheur ?

- … Car j'aurais eu raison ?

Harry soupira lourdement en se tenant le front, les yeux fixés sur son assiette alors qu'autour de lui, le vacarme de la grande salle se faisait encore plus intense. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard hautain et glacial de sa Némésis personnelle, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier le fixait avec un air qui le faisait bouillir et donnait envie de le claquer au mur pour lui faire perdre ce masque aristocratique qu'il gardait non-stop. Blaise Zabini était en train de parler à son oreille, provoquant un léger haussement de sourcil chez le blond qui fit plisser les yeux de Harry avec suspicion.

Il semblait avoir sa cible pour le soir même.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et ignorant le frisson presque bestial qu'un tel sourire provoquait chez les élèves des autres tables, il accepta la demande d'Hermione.

- Heu… Harry… tu fais peur à sourire comme ça…

- C'est le but mon cher Ron, c'est le but.

……………………

C'est avec un calme assez relatif que les trois Gryiffondor se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie, le pas rapide et les nerfs à fleur de peau pour un certain rouquin, le pas nerveux et l'œil aux aguets pour la demoiselle et… le sourire toujours aux lèvres et le pas souple pour Harry.

Si sa victime était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait il allait doublement s'amuser avec lui.

Il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, simplement refusé de mettre sa cape de sorcier, sa baguette glissée magiquement dans sa poche de pantalon et un pull noir col roulé, il était fin prêt à mater la bête.

Il était conscient des regards inquiets de ses amis mais soyons réaliste… il avait si peu l'occasion de s'amuser aux dépends des Serpentard donc autant s'amuser avec le Prince en personne…

Prince qui peut être très mignon voire même sexy quand il fermait sa grande gueule de temps en temps… Mais un Malfoy sans langue de vipère, ce n'était pas un Serpentard pure souche. Harry sourit en coin, faisant couiner Ron à ses côtés alors qu'il semblait commencer à hyperventiler, effectivement, son sourire carnassier avait de quoi inquiéter.

Le bruit de voix dans la tour leur indiqua la présence d'élèves dans celle-ci. La voix traînante de l'un d'eux fit grogner Ron et le sourire de Harry s'élargit un instant avant qu'il ne quitte son visage à l'instant même où le jeune sorcier poussa la porte de la tour, figeant de surprise Hermione qui ne le quitta plus des yeux.

- En retard, comme d'habitude, Potter ! lança d'emblé Malfoy.

- Je t'ai manqué La fouine ? questionna doucement Harry.

- Va te faire foutre Potter.

- Tu te proposes ?

Le silence tomba un instant avant que la réponse ne vienne faire tilter leurs cerveaux, leur faisant écarquiller les yeux. Dans la pièce, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson se trouvaient face à eux, appuyés contre le mur face à la porte. Hermione referma derrière eux et pinça discrètement le coude de Harry pour le calmer. Le « Prince » des Serpentard était habillé avec goût et luxe, une robe de sorcier d'un noir profond et au col mao sur un pantalon de même teinte faisait ressortir sa carnation blanche et ses cheveux blond clair. A son bras était pendu la jeune femme, la moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres, elle les regardait de haut en bas comme s'ils étaient des moins que rien, chose habituelle en soi.

- Oh, Monsieur et Madame la Fouine, c'est trop d'honneur ! s'exclama narquoisement Ron.

- Comme si tu pouvais dire autre chose alors que Madame Belette t'accompagne ? ricana Malfoy

- Bon, on se calme… Zabini, qui des deux, Harry doit troubler ? demanda Hermione.

- Sachant que Draco n'est pas gay, le défi est plus intéressant pour Potter, non ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche ! prévint Draco avec un regard froid. Il ne me touche pas, ne me frôle pas et ne me regarde pas.

- Je pourrais respirer ? ricana Harry.

- Si cela était à mon goût, tu serais incapable de respirer, Potter.

- Bien ! s'exclama Blaise. Tout le monde est en forme, si nous passions au principal avant qu'un professeur ne vienne nous sortir de là ?

Harry s'avança doucement vers Draco, toujours appuyé contre le mur alors que Parkinson et Zabini se reculaient, venant rejoindre sans les coller ses amis. Le regard amusé de Harry fit lever un sourcil à Draco avant qu'il ne plisse les paupières, méfiant. Les mains du brun vinrent encercler la tête blonde sans qu'il y ait contact, son corps ne le touchant pas mais bloquant le Sang-Pur au mur. Celui-ci regardait avec suspicion le regard émeraude avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux sur le mur face à lui.

- Si tu n'en peux plus, Malfoy… accroche-toi à moi, tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que tu puisses me toucher.

- Comme si j'aimerais te toucher, Potter.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu aimerais bien ! ricana Draco.

Sur ces mots, Harry pencha légèrement son visage vers le blond, se concentrant un instant sur l'emblème du Serpentard, fermant les yeux en ignorant le regard surpris de Draco sur lui alors qu'il relevait lentement les paupières sur un regard voilé et chaud à la fois, plongé dans ce qui semblait être une brume sensuelle du point de vue du blond. La voix rauque de Harry vint enfin le caresser, sifflante et rocailleuse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant que son regard ne redevienne déterminé, le brun ne l'aurait pas ainsi… si bien, il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre disait donc il n'all…

Oh merde…

Draco ferma les yeux en entrouvrant la bouche, ignorant que ses joues rougissaient légèrement sous le regard horrifié et tétanisé de ses amis alors que ceux de Harry hésitaient entre l'horreur et la jubilation.

Une de ses mains vint se crisper sur le pull de Harry, rapprochant légèrement leurs corps alors qu'une de ses jambes se glissait entre les jambes du Gryffondor qui maintenait ses mains sur le mur, le visage légèrement tourné vers le Serpentard haletant doucement contre lui.

Les secondes passaient lentement alors que la voix rauque et entêtante pénétrait son esprit, violant sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître, détruisant sa retenue tandis que son autre main venait de rejoindre sa jumelle dans le dos de Potter. Le corps chaud du brun se rapprocha du sien, le faisant frémir alors qu'une légère plainte résonnait dans le silence de la tour d'astronomie, troublé jusqu'alors par les sifflements rocailleux du Fourchelang. La main droite de Draco remonta doucement, venant s'échouer sur l'épaule musclée de Harry, le rapprochant encore un peu de lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et il perçut clairement la bouche de celui-ci contre son oreille, le Fourchelang baissant la tonalité de sa voix qui devint presque charnelle et langoureuse, faible murmure qui le fit gémir.

Il était conscient de son érection qui se collait à la hanche de Harry, de sa respiration haletante et se baffait mentalement pour cela, se disant qu'un Sauveur mort ne pouvait pas être un beau tableau de chasse pour une famille d'espion Malfoyien mais la tentation de tuer Potter le lendemain était immense.

Ses bras tremblaient violemment, ses jambes ne le soutenant qu'avec difficulté, ses yeux brillants étaient voilés de désir. Le rouge aux joues, Draco regardait l'oreille délicate de Harry près de sa bouche et se mordit la lèvre du bas pour se retenir de la mordiller.

- B… bon… euh… Harry mon pote… on peut dire que t'as gagné là non ?

- Je… je crois, Ron… Donc, le Fourchelang trouble bel et bien…

- Je… confirme ! murmura Blaise, encore sous le choc de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état.

Harry se tut, regardant dans l'acier en fusion quelques secondes et se repencha vers l'oreille de Malfoy, murmurant ce coup-ci en anglais une phrase qui figea Draco et fit sourire Harry avant qu'il ne se recule, quittant les bras du Serpentard.

- A la prochaine donc… on se voit demain en cours Malfoy… Zabini, Parkinson ! salua Harry en s'éloignant avec ses amis, pour une fois très silencieux.

Le jeune sorcier savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, les deux allaient se remettre de la vue plus que stimulante du Serpentard et le bombarder de questions en rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit…

Il allait bien voir si le blond relèverait l'insinuation et tenterait de savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il lui avait murmuré…

« Imagines-tu ce que ça donnerait la même chose mais nu et avec l'autorisation de te toucher, Malfoy ? »

Restait à savoir si le blond était alléché par cette proposition… après tout, il avait bel et bien senti son érection plus que favorable contre sa hanche ainsi que ses gémissements et tremblements…

Il était impatient d'aller en cours de Potion le lendemain pour un coup…

* * *

**Ouais ouais… c'était facile et moyen…**

**Mais bon, je commence ce fandom, j'ai le droit de trifouiller non ? XD**

* * *

**Naruto regarde Sasuke, murmurant** : Qu'est ce qu'il a raconté ?

**Sasuke tout aussi doucement** : Rien pigé, je l'ai entendu siffler…

**Harry avec un large sourire** : Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Hagane

**Hagane avec un rire satanique** : Qui me connaît vraiment ?

**Naruto** : … Tu fous les jetons toi ces temps ci…

**Hagane** : Je suis juste si fière de toi mon blondinet… merde, en parlant de blond, il en manque un !

**Sasuke pointant du pouce un coin de la pièce** : Par là.

**Hagane regarde fixement par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, se mettant sur la pointe de pieds pour voir un blond collé au mur, le visage rouge et le regard fixé sur Harry.**

**Hagane** : Bin, il a quoi le Serpentard ?

**Harry avec un rictus** : Il a peur de moi…

**Naruto** : Pourquoi ?

**Harry** : Je l'excite rien qu'à lui parler, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je le touche vraiment pour voir si je l'excitais encore plus…

**Sasuke et Naruto en le fixant** : Alors ?

**Harry** : En parlant, je lui ai soufflé dans le cou, il a gémit, depuis, il se colle au mur…

**Draco** : Je t'emmerde Potter, n't'approche pas de moi, je suis pas un uke !

**Sasuke** : Si peu…

**Draco** : La ferme le personnage de BD, moi au moins, j'ai pas ce mot écrit dans mon pseudo.

**Hagane** : Alors déjà, c'est un personnage de Manga, c'est différent, ensuite, son nom, c'est « Sa-su-ke » et non « Sas-uke », ça s'écrit en trois signes…

**Sasuke la regarde** : Toi… tu vas me demander un truc…

**Naruto** : Ouais… pour avoir clôturé 2 SasuNaru d'affilé, commencé un troisième et te défendre… ou alors elle va te coller uke quelque part…

**Hagane en regardant ses ongles** : Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons !

**Sasuke et Naruto en plissant les yeux** : Mouais…

**Draco** **se plaque encore plus en voyant un pas de Harry vers lui** : Arrière Potter !

**Hagane en soupirant** : Il va encore jouer longtemps à la vierge effarouchée ?

**Harry** : A chaque HPDM…

**Hagane marmonne** : Et bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge…

**Draco s'affole** : Ça veut dire quoi ça !!

**Hagane** : Rien rien…


End file.
